With increased popularity of citizen band radios and tape players being utilized in vehicles such as tractor-trailers and automobiles, the theft of such instruments has become common. In order to avoid this, various locking brackets have been utilized with the citizen band radios and the like which require a key to open the lock to permit removal of the instrument. Examples of various brackets are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,024,737 and 4,031,721.
Another type of bracket for supporting a citizen band radio in a vehicle so as to make the radio readily accessible to the driver is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,971.
One problem with the devices disclosed in the above patents is that they cannot be readily removed by the owner and oftentimes the equipment will be damaged by a thief attempting to remove the instrument.